


Beach Confessions

by kiiboumastannie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Beaches, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Short One Shot, Tsundere Hinata Hajime, beach, boys, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiboumastannie/pseuds/kiiboumastannie
Summary: This is about a month old and really short, but Oumahina stans come get y'alls juice.
Relationships: Hajime Hinata/Kokichi Ouma, Hinata Hajime/Oma Kokichi, Hinata Hajime/Ouma Kokichi, Kokichi Oma/Hajime Hinata, Oma Kokichi/Hinata Hajime, Ouma Kokichi/Hinata Hajime
Kudos: 42





	Beach Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had any drive recently, as recently my mother passed away, but I'm slowly getting motivation back, so for the time being, enjoy some Oumahina content!

Hinata and Ouma sat near the shore of the beach, there wasn't anybody else in sight. The ocean's waves crashed against the shore, the sky turning bright shades of pink, purple, and orange. Ouma smiled, one of his more genuine smiles, Hinata brought out a different side of him. Hinata sighed softly, slowly closing his eyes as he inhaled the salty breeze. Ouma took a deep breath, sure, he'd asked Hinata to meet him there so they could relax, but there was another reason he wanted to be there with Hinata, to confess.

Ouma took a deep breath, looking up at Hinata, his cheeks flushing slightly.  
"Hinata-chan, can I tell you something?"  
He hummed, a slight nervousness lining his voice. He'd never felt so nervous before. Was it normal? Was he meant to feel nervous? He simply shook it off, biting his lip as he awaited Hinata's response.

"Of course, Ouma, what is it?"  
Hinata hummed, looking to his side, where Ouma sat. Kokichi gulped, his cheeks reddening more. He uncharacteristically didn't think this far ahead, but there was no way he was backing down now. He took another breath, this time it was shaky. 

"You've managed to make me feel comfortable enough to let my guard down, Hinata-chan, I admire that, y'know?"  
Ouma hummed, looking out at the sunset.  
"Basically, what I'm trying to say is that I hate you and never want you in my life again." 

He grinned, looking up at Hinata's shocked expression.

"B..But- You said those really nice things..That doesn't make sense-!"  
Hinata huffed, looking down at Ouma's sinister smirk. He sighed.  
"Please tell me you were just messing with me.."  
Hinata muttered, looking down at the sand. Ouma giggled. 

"Sorry, I wanted to see your reaction..What I really wanted to say is.." 

Ouma took Hinata's hand into his own, smiling softly.  
"I love you, Hinata-chan. Trust me, it's not a lie."  
He whispered. Hinata froze, his face reddening. 

"You..love me?"  
He squeaked out, sighing frustratedly.  
"Ouma, I swear, if you're trying to trick me again-"

Ouma cut him off by pressing his lips to Hinata's. The kiss was tender and slow, Ouma's eyes closed as Hinata wrapped his arms around the smaller male's waist. Ouma was the first to pull away, his cheeks red.

"Hinata-chan..Do you feel the same way?!"  
He gasped excitedly, grinning. Hinata reluctantly nodded. Ouma's heartbeat accelerated with excitement.  
"Yay! Hinata-chan gets to be my boyfriend now!


End file.
